


Dreams come true

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [2]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eicca's wife Kirsi is keen to see Perttu's new girlfriend but meeting Anna turns out to be something different. Anna decides to use any means possible to keep Perttu to herself. But it that necessary, after Perttu  makes a very serious commitment to Anna during their weekend together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mystery woman

## Mystery woman (1)

      “What is this mystery woman the evening papers are buzzing about? Why haven’t you told me anything about her?” I heard Kirsi’s excited voice from the studio. She had rushed in there just a minute ago one of the evening papers in her hand. “Where are you keeping her? I would like to meet her ASAP. You shouldn’t keep secrets like this from me!” I couldn’t hear Perttu’s answer but I decided to enter the studio and introduce myself right away.

      “He’s keeping me here at the studio” I said when I had stepped in and was standing behind her back. She whirled around quickly as a serpent but stopped then dead gaping at me. “Oh, it’s you!” she gasped. I couldn’t understand what she meant with that. “Hi Kirsi, my name is Anna, nice to meet you.”

      “Nice to meet you too, finally!” Kirsi said and shot a queer look at Perttu, who was following our encounter behind the control desk. Kirsi shook my waiting hand a friendly smile on her face. “Can you two come to sauna this evening? We could get to know each other a bit better then.”

      I gave Perttu a questioning glance. “Sure, we can come” he said looking satisfied that Kirsi seemed to approve his mystery woman.

       “Now I must run for my rehearsal. See you in the evening”, Kirsi called and rushed out of the room as rapidly as she had entered it. She and I had a date. Now I could ask her what she meant with her strange ‘Oh, it’s you’. For sure she didn’t know me and I didn’t know her personally although I had seen her face many times in magazines and internet.

\-----

      Kirsi insisted us girls to have sauna first. She started to bombard me with her questions as soon as we were sitting comfortably on the sauna benches enjoying the steamy warmth. She wanted to know everything about my previous jobs and career and personal life. It was difficult for her to understand why I wanted to leave a well-paid, secure job and become an Apocalyptica assistant even if it was a temporary solution. I did my best to explain my motives: the feelings of life slipping by and the need to experience something completely different from the constant worrying about delivery and quality problems.

      “How did you manage to seduce Perttu into a relationship? He has been very careful with women after the failure of his marriage and engagement”, Kirsi finally asked.

      “I gave him a massage, a blow job and arranged his files”, I replied honestly.

      Kirsi burst into laughter and it took quite a while before she could speak again. “That was the best joke I’ve ever heard.”

      “It wasn’t a joke. That is exactly what happened. Ask him if you don’t believe me.”

      “I will”, she giggled.

      “By the way, what did you mean with that ‘Oh, it’s you’ – thing?” I asked when we were drying ourselves after sauna.

      “I had last night a strange dream where I was making love with a woman. You look exactly like her, the same red hair and grey eyes. She even had a naked sex like you.”

      “That’s really weird. Have you ever seen things beforehand, I mean before they happen?” I asked her.

      “Not that I know of”, she replied thinking hard and frowning.

      “Have you ever made love to a woman before?”

      “No, never. Once an aggressive lesbian wanted to beat me. After that lesbian love has given me the creeps.

      “Yeah, I remember the story from the papers. That’s how you met Eicca, didn’t you?

       “Yes, he saved me from the clutches of that bitch.

      The thought of making love with her wasn’t creepy for me. She was beautiful and very womanly, kind of opposite to my sporty, a bit masculine body. “Don’t worry, I won’t attack you, but I might kiss you if you asked kindly enough”, I said before I had time to regret my crazy idea.

      She gazed me for a while and stepped in front of me. “Will you please kiss me”, she asked and waited me to do as I had promised. Me and my big mouth. I took her face in my hands and gave her a kiss that lasted long enough for her to respond if she wanted to. Oh yes, she wanted to. Suddenly her lips were demanding all my attention and her hands grabbed my naked skin as if she was afraid that I’d run away. This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I thought I wanted to know her.

      “Maybe we should stop it here, before you start to have regrets”, I calmed her down. I didn’t want the situation to get out of our hands.

      “Sorry, I got carried away. The dream was so real and everything felt gorgeous in there, especially our 69”, she apologized.

       Oh shit, I was getting excited myself when thinking about something like that. “It was only a dream. I’m not a perfect lover”, I replied trying to ignore the tension in my body.

      “You must be if Perttu loves you. He’s a very demanding man in all respects”, Kirsi sneered at me and caressed my cheek with her fingers. “But maybe we should let the boys have their sauna turn.”

       She didn’t return to our kissing episode during the rest of the evening. It was nice to hear the boys tell stories about all the mishaps and successes on their tours. Perttu hadn’t shared much of their past with me. We were always too busy making love or working. Now I started to feel more like a team member than just a temporary helping hand at the studio.

       “Kirsi seemed to be very curious about you”, Perttu wondered when we were on our way to his apartment. This time I was going to spend the night there. I was looking forward to that very much. I loved to have my favourite man beside me even if he was sleeping.

      “Yes, she milked every single detail out of me and my life while we were in sauna. I don’t understand what makes me so interesting”, I commented thinking about her dream. What did that mean?


	2. The first night together

## The first night together (2)

      I was in the mood of doing what I wanted to my man when we crawled into bed after a long but rewarding day. “I think it’s my turn to make love to you”, I murmured to Perttu and rolled him under me nailing his arms beside his head with my hands. “You’re my prisoner now and I’m going to have fun with you.”

      “Oh, I’m so scared!” he whined but let me keep his hands as my captive.

      “Just stay put and keep your hands over your head”, I commanded and crawled slowly down his body nibbling his skin here and there. I sucked his nipples until he was wriggling and started to make those funny noises I had heard when Eicca was fucking him.

       “Stop it, you’re making me crazy”, he pleaded but didn’t move his hands.

       “Okay, I will bite somewhere else then”, I threatened and proceeded down to his belly. I loved the dark hair down there. I had watched his pictures wondering what could be found below that low waste line. Now I had a chance to explore his body freely anywhere I wanted. I pushed my tongue into his navel and kissed the sensitive skin beside his hipbones. His dick looked now very handsome and tempting. “Spread your legs”, I ordered testing his obedience. He did what I told him to do although this posture might very well have been too embarrassing for him. I left his waiting dick without attention and kissed his balls instead. He whined and raised his bottom slightly from the bed.

      Now I was so turned on myself that I had to return to his dick. I licked his stem until I reached the head, freed it and pushed it between my lips. It was so smooth and a bit salty. “Oh, your candy tastes good”, I mumbled and licked it like it really was a candy. “Can I hide it somewhere hot and wet?” I asked and crawled up to direct him inside me. I couldn’t stand anymore teasing him, I wanted him inside me, quickly.

      “Can I move my hands now?” Perttu asked when I had sunken him inside me up to the hilt and was sitting on top of him. I gave him permission and bowed down to his face to kiss him. He grabbed my head, pushed himself deeper into my body and devoured my face and lips. “You’re a naughty girl”, he murmured when I started to ride him like he was a noble warm blood. He felt so good inside me that I thought I’d lose my mind. His beauty was dazzling when his long, blond hair spread on the pillow and his tattooed arms folded around my body. I was the first one to reach my orgasm but he followed me rapidly after that. He shot his sperm inside my body groaning of satisfaction. The thought of his semen inside me was mind-blowing although I knew I couldn’t become pregnant anymore. Maybe a miracle would happen. “Wow, you made my day”, he whispered when I was resting beside him wet and slippery from his semen.

      When we were in the bathroom, he grabbed me in his arms under the shower and held me while the warm water was gushing on our bodies. I rested my head on his chest enjoying being there. This was almost unreal. “I am afraid all the time that I will wake up alone in my bed and find that this was only a wonderful dream”, I whispered to him. “This is too good to be true. I must be hallucinating”, I smiled and kissed his wet lips.

      Before getting back to bed I dried his long hair with a hair drier. I loved to push my hands into his hair and let the silky strands flow through my fingers. My own hair was so short that it was almost dry when we had finished drying his.

      I was expecting him to fall asleep when we were finally under covers, but he didn’t. He held me my back against his body and started kissing my nape. That was the sweetest feeling ever. He pushed his hand under my arm and rubbed my breasts and nipples gently with his fingers. “I love your body”, he murmured in my ear. I could feel his dick against my bottom. With a few small moves he directed himself at my opening and pushed himself slightly in. I pushed myself against his body wanting him completely inside me. I wanted him again, again and again.

      After that it was hard to remember any details. He was fucking me from behind in his slow, determined manner that was taking me to the heaven very slowly but certainly. I had a time bomb ticking in my body that was going to explode any minute but it didn’t. Just when I thought I’d lose my mind, one of his thrusts threw me over the border and I exploded into wild contractions around his shaft. He reacted to my orgasm a few thrusts later shooting his sperm inside me and moaning with content.

      We must have fallen asleep immediately after that because when I woke up, I was sticky with his stuff and he was holding me tightly against his body deep asleep. I crawled carefully out of the bed not to wake him up and tiptoed to the bathroom to clean myself. When I had washed myself and my teeth I felt refreshed and crawled back to bed. I just couldn’t help myself watching him sleep. He was the most beautiful thing I’d ever known and he was mine for a while. Tears started to roll down my cheeks when I thought about the future. He was mine now, but one day, sooner or later, he’d want a family and kids. I couldn’t offer those to him. I’d have to let him go even if I knew it would kill me.


	3. Murderous plans

## Murderous plans (3)

      For some reason I woke up quite early next morning. The gloomy thoughts about our future hadn’t subsided, vice versa. They returned all the more potent that morning. The pain almost broke my heart there and then. I’d have to find a way to give him everything he needed, not just part of it.  Then I remembered my talent that I had shunned all my life. I could exit my body and take over someone else’s. The process was so violent and felt so wrong that I had never wanted to use it after I had done it couple of times. But now I had a good reason; I would do anything to keep Perttu to myself.

      I would have to plan this thing carefully. I needed someone young enough to be my alter ego and I needed her permanently, not just temporarily.  As a matter of fact I was planning a murder of this poor soul. I was satisfied that I had figured this out now. I would have enough time to make all the preparations and practise the process so that everything would be ready when my employment ended and I would have to face whatever decision Perttu would make concerning us. There was a chance that he didn’t want to leave me but I couldn’t take the risk.

       I was deep in these thoughts when Perttu stirred awake and kissed my cheek to wish me good morning. He looked happy and satisfied which made me feel happy. I pushed my gloomy plans aside and concentrated in him instead. “I love your hair, it’s like silk”, I whispered and let a strand of his hair flow through my fingers. “You’re just like an angel fallen from the sky.”

      “That sounds nice”, he mused. “Maybe I could use that as a title for my new song, _A Fallen Angel_. “

      It was Saturday morning and we had the whole weekend to spend together. The weather forecast promised sunshine and brilliant autumn weather for the next two days – a perfect time for outside activities. “Can we drive to the countryside to pick mushrooms or something? I’d like to have some fresh air”, I called from the kitchen where I was making coffee and sandwiches for our breakfast.

      “My summer cottage is not far away. We could drive there, if you like?” he replied from behind my back and folded his arms around me. I loved his closeness, his arms around me and his hair tickling my cheek when he was kissing the side of my neck.

      “Would we stay the night there?” I asked. “If we do, I will have to pick up some more clothes and proper shoes for hiking from my place before we leave.”

       “I think spending the night there would be the best thing to do. Otherwise we don’t have time to heat up sauna or enjoy proper dinner.”

       Our weekend plans started to take shape when we had decided to stay the night at Perttu’s cottage and planned the menus for Saturday evening and Sunday. We would buy all groceries at the local village shop so all we had to do was to pack Perttu’s clothes and other personal necessities before heading to my apartment in Vantaa.

      “You have so much art, books and music”, he wondered when he was standing in the middle of my living room. It was absolutely weird to watch him there. I had braided his long hair in French style so he looked just like a Viking warrior in his beard and moustache. I just couldn’t help gaping at him.

      “Yeah, I love reading, writing, music and photography.” I replied while collecting my necessities from the bathroom. I had a large collection of old vinyl records and CD’s in addition to my iPod and my bookshelf was packed with both Finnish and English literature. My system camera was full of pictures of nature and plants. A collection of picture books compiled from my own photos was crammed at the lowest level of my bookshelf.  “Can I take my camera with me? I would like to take pictures of you and your place”, I asked just to make sure he approved.

      “That’s fine as long as you keep the photos out of publicity.” he replied looking sombre. I understood his point. Uncontrolled publicity was a menace.

     “Your fans are dying for your photos. If I manage to take decent ones, you might consider publishing them on your Facebook pages or wherever you like. That would be real fan service.” I proposed.

      “Why not. We have released some pictures taken by Paavo.” he agreed. I had seen those. They were actually very nice compared to the other stuff I had seen on their web pages.  Perttu was a very photogenic person once he got over his tendency to fool around in the pictures. I wanted passionately to capture his stunning beauty before it would fade away.


	4. At the cottage

## At the cottage (4)

      Perttu’s summer cottage was a typical old Finnish farmhouse; a small main building with a veranda and two outbuildings all painted with red earth paint and having white window frames. One of the outbuildings had a sauna with a small dressing room and a storage room, the other one was used as a storage or temporary sleeping quarters during summer. The yard had gravel passages and a small circular lawn with a handsome birch group in the middle. There were two flower beds in front of the house flanking the stairs leading to the veranda.

        “Who maintains the lawn and the flower beds while you are away?  Everything seems to be in excellent condition”, I asked knowing that he couldn’t spend much time here. 

      “I have a deal with my neighbour. One of their sons is studying gardening and this is his side project.” Perttu replied while emptying our things from the trunk of his car.

      “It looks like he’s doing an excellent job. You should thank him”, I complimented and snapped some photos of the late flowering yellow perennials.

      After grabbing some quick lunch at the house we headed for a search tour in the close by forests to find trumpet chanterelles for the pie I was planning for the dinner. We put on our wellies, took our baskets and mushroom knives with us and started looking for these small, brown mushrooms that were extremely hard to detect before you got your vision system properly calibrated. After finding the first one it was easy to detect the following. It turned out that there were plenty of various kinds of mushrooms available and our baskets were full in no time.  We also collected some lingonberries for making a dessert to go with the mushroom pie. Other ingredient required for our menu we had bought from the local store in a close by village. The weather was perfect for hiking so I was a bit sorry that we had to return to the house to heat up the sauna for the evening.

      I was sitting alone in the sauna listening to the hum of logs burning in the fireplace. It was the most soothing and calming sound I knew and I loved just to sit there thinking about things. My thoughts returned again to the decision I had made this morning. I would take over someone younger, someone more suitable for Perttu and continue our relationship as her not as myself. I would probably meet Perttu now and then alone but maybe also with her. Therefore I had to learn to split my consciousness between myself and her, to be myself and her at the same time. That would need a lot of practising which meant that I would have to find the victim as soon as possible.

      “A penny for your thoughts”, Perttu’s voice interrupted my planning session. “It’s so nice and calm here. I love it after all the hassle of touring last summer.”

      I didn’t want to answer his question so I commented his last statement. “You seemed to enjoy the successes in Wacken and Canada very much.” He was in his right element when he was on stage in front of a cheering audience doing his thing with Eicca and the other band members. He was the shining star of Apocalyptica on stage but here with me he was quiet, maybe even reserved. I couldn’t help wanting him again when I saw him leaning to the door frame looking happy, relaxed and sexy.

      “Come here”, I murmured and dragged him closer by tugging at his belt. “I have always wondered what secrets lie below this belt and wanted to rest my cheek on your hairy belly. Can I do it now?” I purred and gazed him from the low stool I was sitting on. My face was conveniently at the level of his secrets.

      “If you insist”, he started to play the game with me.

      “Yeah, I insist”, I replied and he stepped obediently in front of me. I kissed his navel and rested my cheek on the dark hair of his belly.

      “Can you open your belt? It’s getting crowded down here”, I sneered feeling the bulge of his erection under my hand. He unbuckled his belt and I dropped his jeans to his feet. He stepped out of them and let me take his beautiful dick into my mouth. I loved this so much I could do it to him several times a day. I wanted to eat him alive.  It was funny to hear the low humming of the fire and his groans when he was fucking my mouth to find relief. I grabbed his buttocks to let him sink himself deep into my throat and pushed my finger into his ass to remind him about Eicca.  He reacted to my provocation by shooting his sperm into my throat almost choking me.

      He caressed my hair and held me against his belly while I was struggling to breathe again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to choke you. I just got carried away by your finger”, he murmured sounding repentant. When I had recovered, I started to kiss his belly again wanting him to fuck me with his magic wand. “You didn’t tell me what you were thinking when I came in here.”  I considered shortly what I should say to him and decided to stick to the truth.

      “You must have realized that someday you will want a family and children and I can’t offer you that”, I told him.

      “Yeah, I know that you are too old to have children, but I’m not planning to have any in the near future, so there’s no problem. I’ve seen how difficult it has been for Kirsi. I don’t want that.”

      “You just need a large network of people who will help while you’re away. You have your fans who would do just about anything to help you. Why don’t you utilize them?” I reminded him.

     “Are you saying that that you would help even if I was married to someone else?” he wondered.

      “I don’t know. I love our sex life far too much. It would probably kill me to think that you’d make love to someone else”, I confessed and blushed.

      “I don’t want to share you either”, he smiled and kissed me.  I was thinking about Kirsi. Would he share me with a woman as I was sharing him with a man?


	5. Dreams come true?

## Dreams come true? (5)

 

      We spent quite a while in sauna talking or just enjoying the warm heat in silence. I washed Perttu’s back and hair; it was wonderful to shampoo the hair of my Viking warrior and rinse it then by pouring water on him. He scrubbed my body meticulously and laughed when we started to compare our biceps. I was probably more muscular than him due to the regular workouts I made with weights. “I should be careful not to make you angry. You’d probably beat me in no time”, he snickered.

       “Don’t worry. I’m a peace-loving person. But I might carry you over the threshold to our new home someday”, I joked although I actually didn’t.

      “Where might that be?” he asked sounding now curious.

      “What?”

       “Our new home…”

     “Where would you like to live? I asked suddenly realizing that he was serious about it and the whole conversation had taken a completely unexpected turn. “Would you really like to live with me?” I added just to make sure that I had understood him correctly.

      “You sound very surprised, but yes, I would like to live with you. You’re the first person I feel completely at ease with. You sooth my soul and make me feel happy”, he explained.

      “I have never lived together with anybody”, I confessed. “I have always loved my job more than my boyfriends or then I have fallen in love with men I can’t have. “

     “And you thought I belong to the latter category?” he asked.

     “Yes, but I tried anyway and look where it has taken us.”

     “So, what say you?” he asked me in LOTR. “Would you like to move in with me into a new home?”

      Holy shit, this wasn’t happening. I was completely unprepared for his question. I stared at him stupefied. How could an angel want to move in with me? Had I tasted a mushroom that was causing these hallucinations or had I just finally lost it?

      “Are you okay?” he asked, when I couldn’t get a word out of my mouth.

     “Yes”, I finally managed to whisper.

     “Yes, you’re okay or yes, you’re moving in with me?” he demanded to know.

     “The latter, mainly” I stammered and started to feel the walls of sauna spinning around me. He grabbed me in his arms just when I was going to faint. I had probably forgotten to breathe.

     “Look who’s carrying who!” he sneered when he was carrying me from the sauna to the main building.

     “I can walk. Please, put me down!” I begged feeling embarrassed. Eventually he had to put me down to open the door so I was spared from further humiliation.

      “Please sit down. I will make us some coffee to make you feel better”, he ordered and vanished into the kitchen.

      I obeyed him and sat in an old armchair completely confused. There was absolutely nothing wrong with me. My heart was beating frantically but that was only because I was so utterly happy. I still wasn’t sure that this was really happening but one thing I was certain of: I was deeply and irrevocably in love with Perttu. And he probably had just made all my dreams come true.

\----

      “So where were we before you fainted?” Perttu asked eyeing me over the rim of his coffee cup. He tried to look serious but a little smile was tugging at the corner of his mouth. Maybe he was still worried that I might pass out on him if we talked about living together.

      “I said yes to you” I reminded him feeling my pulse accelerating again. “I would like to live with you somewhere in Helsinki area preferably in our own house. I like gardening and the freedom of doing what I want on my own yard. I suppose that would be better also for you from practicing point of view.”

      “I’m not much of a house owner. I will be away a lot and you would have to manage everything on your own. Do you think you could do that?”

     “I can always arrange some external help and I’m used to doing things alone. I even installed the kitchen of my current apartment myself.”

      “I love you modern, independent women”, he sneered and emptied his coffee cup. “A house it is then.”

      I was satisfied that he approved my proposal. I was prepared to do just about anything to get my own house. If it was with him, it was an extra bonus. I could manage one house if I had managed the building of several production facilities during my career.

      “Are you sure you’re okay now?” he asked and started to clean the table.

      “I’m sure. I should start to prepare our mushroom pie before we starve. Can you make the dessert? I have the recipe in my bag”, I asked Perttu to speed up our cooking. I wanted to use seasonal ingredients in our meals as much as possible. Lingonberries were now abundant so they were the natural selection for our dessert. I noticed that Perttu wasn’t much of a cook either, but I must admit he learned fast. With a reasonable effort we had our mushroom pie baking in the oven and lingonberry mousse cooling in the fridge. I was pleased that the house had a modern kitchen with hot and cold water coming and going. Most of the Finnish summer cottages still had relatively primitive facilities.

      During our dinner we discussed more about what kind of house we wanted where it should be located considering the work of both of us. Based on our planning it would be easy to sort out potential home candidates and visit the most promising ones. The pie turned out to be very tasty. I chased it downs with two glasses of red wine and while Perttu settled for mineral water. I knew he’d had his problems with alcohol so I didn’t push him to drink wine, but I wasn’t planning to change my drinking habits either.  Couple of glasses during a dinner kept me relaxed and made the food tastier.

      The evening was already dark when we had finished our meal. I kissed Perttu to thank him for a delicious dessert and proposed a walk outside; the evening was relatively warm and it would be nice to watch the stars together. So out we went to watch the Milky Way.  However we didn’t get very far before my need to kiss him again grew irresistible. I crawled into his arms and asked him to kiss me. He took my face into his hands and gave me soft and gentle kiss. It was followed by a more passionate one and finally we were just about devouring each other. His breathing accelerated and his hands dived under my blouse on my bare skin. “I want you. Let’s get back inside”, he whispered in my ear. We hurried back to the house forgetting the stars and everything else. We just wanted to sink into each other and enjoy our internal universe full of passion and joy.

      I gazed him in the eye when he penetrated me end enjoyed every second when he sank his dick deeper and deeper into my body. The thought of him inside me almost made me come right away, but I ignored my need to explode and concentrated on my fallen angel instead. His long hair flowed down to my shoulders and face when he caressed my skin with his lips.  Finally one of his deep thrusts was too much for me and it flipped me over the edge of ecstasy. He shot his stuff inside me and collapsed on top of me mumbling something I didn’t understand.  When we were resting I let my hands wander from his silky hair to his back and down to his lovely ass. This whole beauty was mine. Okay, I had to borrow him now and then to Eicca, but that didn’t count. He was mine and I intended to keep it that way.

 

 


End file.
